With and without
by Synette
Summary: What if Zabuza wasn't killed? What if he had to face the fact that Haku wasn't so lucky? What if there was some one there to help him get past the pain? What if it was a women the we all or at least some of us knew? diffrent summary inside...


I don't own Naruto. I don't even own a plushie!

Summary: Zabuza didn't die and now he is recovering with none other than....

pqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqp

Chapter 1: A child's promise

pqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqp

My eyes snapped open and I tried to sit up but there was just too much pain so I ended up back on the bed. Wait... I don't remember being in a bed... even more so not being in a bed that smelt like clove. I tried to look around the room I was in the best I could with out hurting myself more.

The most I remembered was blacking out next to Haku... Haku! "Haku!" I yelled out weakly. I knew I shouldn't stress my body more but I wanted to see if Haku was all right.

pqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqp

Everyone was down the stairs eating dinner when they heard a weak voice from up the stairs yell out the name Haku. That must mean that Zabuza was conscious. "Tsunami, do you remember the plan? Yell if he tries anything." Kakashi inquired from his spot at the dinner table. The women known as Tsunami nodded her head as she got up from the dinner table and grabbed a plate of food on her way to the stairs.

When team 7 had first brought Zabuza she didn't know what to think. This was the man who was hired to murder her father and now he needed her help. They all had a long discussion about when and if Zabuza woke up. She would be the one to take care of him. She would also be the one who had to tell him about Haku though.

As she made her way up the stairs she thought of how she would tell him. She had thought about it for a long time now but she still didn't know how to tell him.

She reached his door and opened it slowly. The room was dark but she could hear his heavy breathing, he hadn't fallen back asleep. She reached for a light but was stopped by a voice coming from the bed.

"Where is Haku?" She knew it was Zabuza, who else could it be after all? She sighed and though again of a way to tell him as she turned on the lights and walked over to where the bed was. When she got to the bed she placed the food on the table next to the bed and then sat on the side of it.

She felt like crap being the one to have to tell him, but they had decided that he might not hurt her because, as Kakashi put it, she was a appealing lady. "Well, Zabuza, You have to promise me that you'll eat even after I tell you all right?" Tsunami asked him in return for his question. Too bad he asked a question of his own,

"Who are you and how do you know me?" She looked him directly in the eye before proudly responding:

"My name is Tsunami, I know you because it is my father who you were hired to kill. Now will you answer my question or not?" She could tell that that bit of news shocked him and he just nodded his head after glancing at the food. "Zabuza, Haku didn't make it. It went thru his heart. I'm sorry, he really seemed like a fine young man too." Zabuza glared up to her but before he could yell at her she calmly said, "Kakashi will come if there is any yelling."

Zabuza stayed silent when she said that. Tsunami reached over for the food and Zabuza watched her carefully as she fed him and blew on the hot soup so it wouldn't burn him. To Zabuza, the food was the best thing that he had ever tasted and ate quicker and quicker each time but Tsunami stopped him from eating too quickly.

After Zabuza was done eating Tsunami started to leave the room. "Wait," Zabuza said imperceptibly, it was evident that he would be asleep any moment now. "Don't leave me... please!" Tsunami turned around and sat back on the bed while combing her hand thru his hair in order to clam him down more. What hurt could it cause to stay with him until he fell asleep?

When he finally fell asleep Tsunami started to leave the room but this time no one stopped her. It was time for her to tuck Inari in fir the night anyways. She couldn't help but to stop at the door and look to see if he was still asleep. He was vigilantly awake.

"You said you would stay with me," Zabuza said and the look in his eyes said that he felt betrayed. Tsunami was about to say something when her son attached himself to her left leg. Zabuza looked at the boy and his eyes widened. "Is this your brother?"

Tsunami looked from Inari to Zabuza and replied, "No, he is my son." And she wasn't sure why, maybe because of the look in Zabuza's eyes that made her add, "No, I'm not married."

Inari looked at his mother when she said that. She'd never said that before when people asked them. But for some reason, he could tell that the man on the bed in there resented him for some reason or another. He looked back at his mother when she moved to pick him up.

When Tsunami had her only son in her arms she made her way back to the bed. She then set up a smaller version of the bed next to it and a place for her to sit between the two beds. She tucked Inari in and settled herself in the middle for the two men in her life. One was her son and the other was the man she had to take care of.

She combed her hands thru their hair and Zabuza stayed up later when Inari had fallen asleep. He wanted to ask this woman, Tsunami some questions. After she stopped running her hand thru her son's hair she turned to look at the grown man next to her.

"You have a son," Zabuza stated when he had her full attention. She nodded her head so that he could continue, "Who's the father is you don't mind me asking?" She couldn't avoid that one.

"We were never married. I've never even had a boyfriend like that. I was raped 9 years ago." (no she wasn't but that fits in with the plot so tolerate my idea please!) Zabuza looked like he wanted to kill something but she wasn't sure what. Astonishingly, he sat up and pulled her from to his and gave her a bear hug and then pulled her a bit away from him and kissed her.

Pqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqp

The next day breakfast was the same as always. Tsunami cooked breakfast set the table fed everyone down stairs and then she started upstairs with two trays of food. One for her self and the other for Zabuza.

She had woken up in the comfortable bed with one of Zabuza's immense arms draped around her. Both of them were still completely clothed. Well not Zabuza, His shirt had been in tatters from the conflict. When she got up Zabuza was still asleep so was Inari.

After they broke the kiss Zabuza requested that she lay with him in the bed and they had both fallen asleep. As she opened the bedroom door Zabuza was resting his eyes but they opened when she entered. She smiled and walked over to where Zabuza was lying.

She sat on the side of the bed and started to hand feed him his breakfast. He didn't need it and they both knew it. They just wanted, no, needed the excuse to touch one another. Zabuza ate the food and when he was done he pulled Tsunami to him and began to lay her on the bed. When he was done he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and started to hand feed her. Tsunami smiled at the kind thought of Zabuza's.

When Zabuza was done feeding her, Tsunami began to get up but Zabuza stopped her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down while being himself down as well. He started to kiss her and she kissed back.

Neither of them noticed when Sakura opened the door to see if Tsunami needed any help nor did they notice when she blushed the shade of a tomato and quickly left the room. They did however notice when Kakashi burst into the room with weapons drawn.

They both quickly sat up and Zabuza glared at Kakashi for interrupting them while Tsunami tried to fix her shirt. "Mom!" Inari yelled as he saw his mommy trying ...and failing to fix her shirt while Zabuza glared at Kakashi, who he saw as a perfect father. (Poor, poor little boy... .;)

"Inari, wait!" Tsunami yelled and got up to go after her son who had run away after seeing his mother like that. Zabuza and Kakashi stayed in the room glaring at each other.

"Is that how you repay some one for letting you into their home after you had tried to kill their father, Zabuza?" Kakashi finally asked while trying to keep his anger down. Zabuza couldn't help but sneer, he had what Kakashi wanted.

"What? You think I forced her? She was the one who slept with me last night," Zabuza had deliberately left the fact that they didn't have sex out of it. Kakashi seemed shocked, but not shocked enough for Zabuza. "She's a breathtaking women, Kakashi, too bad she likes me more."

Kakashi pounced at Zabuza when he said that last part. He'd be damned if he'd let someone as pitiless and malicious as Zabuza have someone as charming and compassionate as Tsunami. They fell back and started to punch each other sadistically.

Tsunami came back into the room and started crying. She didn't want them, no, anyone to fight. The sound of the women's crying caused both of the men to stop fighting each other and to look up at her. They both were covered in bruises and they were somewhat bloody.

"Tsunami!" Both Zabuza and Kakashi yelled out when they heard and saw Tsunami crying. They both got up to help her but Zabuza got to her first. Kakashi felt very self-conscious standing their watching his newfound rill comfort the women he was being to like more and more.

Zabuza glared up at Kakashi telling him it was time for his team and himself to leave Wave country. Kakashi turned and left the room. He had to tell his team the news that they would be leaving now.

Zabuza returned to comforting the women in his arms. He didn't know how much that hurt her, he could only guess. When Tsunami stopped crying she looked Zabuza in the eye. "Are you hurt?" She finally asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Are you alright?" Zabuza replied. Tsunami sighed and looked away from him. She noticed that Kakashi was gone and looked back up at Zabuza.

"Where is Kakashi?" she asked Zabuza in return. Now it was Zabuza's turn to sigh.

"He left. Is the boy, Inari, alright?" Tsunami smiled at the fact that Zabuza cared enough to remember her son's name and to ask about him.

"He's alright. It just shocked him to see me, no, us like that." Tsunami smiled up at Zabuza and he smiled back. Zabuza got up and helped Tsunami up as well.

"I'll go talk to him, do you know where he is?" Zabuza asked Tsunami nodded and told him where he was.

Pqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpq

At the wharf Inari was gazing out to the sea in the direction the team 7 left. He didn't hear Zabuza come up to him. After all Zabuza was a ninja, no, he still is a ninja. He only noticed Zabuza when he sat down next to him.

"Hey, Kid." Zabuza greeted him. Inari looked up at the man and gave a week smile. If his mother trusted and maybe even loved his man, then maybe he could learn to think of him as a father.

"Hey." Inari greeted back. Zabuza sighed, this would be hared then he thought.

"Look, Kid, about earlier." Zabuza started. Inari just shook his head.

"It's alright, my mom told me already." Inari said. Zabuza looked at the boy. This would most likely be the right time to tell the boy that he might be a permanent person in his life.

"There are things in life that you just can't stop. As men we have to accept these things for better or for worse. You could call it a mean's duty. Another duty us men have is to protect the ones they love and care about." Damn, why hadn't he been this smart when Haku was still alive? By this time Inari was looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Zabuza looked down at him. How could he explain this one?

"Well, It's your grandfather's duty to build things. It's now my duty to protect your mother, grandfather, and you. The thing is, now that you're a man, you need a duty." Zabuza said as soon as he thought of things to say.

"What kind of duty should I have then?" Inari asked. He was really starting to like this man. "Should I protect mom like you do?"

"Well, Your duty could be anything you want it to be. You just have to promise me that you'll do you best to perform that duty." Zabuza answered. Inari looked out at the sea. He wanted nothing more then to be strong like Naruto.

"I want to be strong like Naruto so that I can protect everyone dear to me." Inari said. Hinting at the fact that he wanted Zabuza to train him to be a ninja.

Zabuza noticed the hint and smiled to himself. He would have someone else to train now. "Well promise me that you will try hard and I'll train you to be as strong as Naruto and maybe even myself."

Inari looked up at Zabuza and smiled. "I promise, ...Dad."

Pqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Well that's a new story that I hope that you all like. A new pairing is always fun and I hope that you guys will write some Tsunami/Zabuza of your own. If you do, e-mail a link to me, I'd like to read it. Now that you've read, please review.

-Synette


End file.
